ShameEnglish
by FaithfulGleek
Summary: Hey everyone :  Hope you gonna enjoy it


Kurt and Rachel were talking quietly in the corridors:

Rachel: "Imagine us, NYADA, on the stage ."

Kurt smiled at this thought. All he wanted was realized, it was like a dream. He laughed out loud while watching Rachel imaginative fun with this expression on his face. When Kurt had finished his giggles, he barely had time to open his mouth "Oh Rach, you're ...". Kurt had his face pressed against a locker. Karovsky had projected him. Rachel asked Kurt instinctively: "Hey was it hurt anywhere?" Kurt was content to reply by nodding his head from left to right to say no. Seeing his best friend so upset Rachel couldn't help but respond. She caught Karovsky and returned him at once net

Rachel "Hey, enough is enough. I can't stand to see you humiliated him all the time. Under the pretext that he believes in his dreams he is considered as if he was less intelligent or less important? Shit, Karovsky , look at you. What are you doing with your life concretely? You think that pushing students against lockers or even terrorize some will bring you something? You want me to tell you how I feel when I see you after your ingratitude and your evil, just jealousy ..

Karovsky interrupted her : " Jealous? - He laughs - Jealous of what or whom? Huh?" - He approached to her.

Rachel was not intimidated, quite the contrary:

Rachel: "Jealous of the fact that Kurt can be accepted as he's it without having any problems and without shame. You're jealous of what it is because you know that you can never become like that. Although seem to you to do your friends that you're a bully proud you can never really assume that you are for the simple reason that you do not even know really who you are. "- Dave looked at her with wide eyes looking right to left and became aware that a circle of high school that was created around them. Rachel continued: "Tell me Karovsky, give me one good reason to continue to hurt others? Just one!" She looked into his eyes, without any fear, she needed to defend his friend, the anger was so strong that nothing can cared about anything else.

Kurt cleared his throat and took Rachel by the arm: "Rachel, it's good, let's go!" His voice was so sweet but at the same time filled with anxiety for her friend. We don't know what Karovsky was able ... Rachel looked at Kurt and said, "No, no it's not good! Come on David, give me your reasons? What's your problem? What do you have against gays? The real question is why you are so shut up about it? Would you have something to hide? Something to repress? I mean, would you be too afraid to tell and something to confess to another? "

David didn't answer, he was lost in the eyes of others, he was startled and his eyes filled with hatred. He opened his mouth gently, pointed his finger at Rachel, forcing her to retreat to put her back on the rack. He said: "Listen to me, if you open your mouth again I promise you inflict suffering worse than your gay, you hear me?

Kurt intervened as early: "Get out Karovsky" He took his arm and pushed him to an unknown force which himself didn't know existed.

Karovsky directly reacted and pushed Kurt against Rachel . Dave took Kurt by the neck, his head hit the locker, he was struck. "Hear me Hummel, touch me again and .." - "After what?" A voice interjected and suddenly a hand came to grab the collar of Karovsky by swinging back. Finn was still into sports clothes, he was warned by a student: "What's your problem?" He pressed David against the locker, putting his arm under his chin to catch him. : "Hear me, you wanna play your wicked? Okay, good for you! But you will not touch neither my brother nor my girlfriend . Did you hear me? Don't get their hands on them or even talk to them, I am making myself clear? "Rachel and Kurt trying to persuade Finn to stop. Telling him to calm down and come to them, that it does not make things would settle. But Finn would not let go David.

Karovsky , he was lost by all looks, he did not know what to do, what to say! He pushed violently Finn and looked at the three people in front of him. Finn holding Rachel in his arms and Kurt held the hand of Rachel. He was lost but also struggled. Rachel was right, he was jealous of Kurt, jealous of what he had to courage and the facility to accept himself. He envied him for having a brother who was defending him, to have a best friend who encouraged him and was not afraid to defend him. Yes, he envied Kurt Hummel being gay. He wanted to have his daring and personable, able to be himself and be accepted by being what he really was: gay. When he looked into Kurt's eyes he could see all this goodness and sincerity. He did not know what to do, he was shot. He knew that if he confessed his homosexuality no one could accept it.

Then he regained consciousness and responded: "Go fuck yourself" ...


End file.
